


Love Means...

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They love each other; it doesn't mean they always get along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Means...

Rumor said Shipwreck was the man to see for bets on the match, with odds three to one in her favor.

Sure enough, the pair were in the ring, NCO and warrant squared off, each wearing the marks of a pretty intense bout of fisticuffs. Duke was off to one side, to keep it from getting too out of hand, but the tension had been building too long.

Finally, Lady Jaye caught an incoming punch, pulled hard, and drug the off-balance Flint in for a resounding kiss. That was all it took, and everyone knew they were back to normal.


End file.
